vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (DC Animated Movies)
|-| Raven = |-| Civilian = |-| Demon Form = Summary Raven is a half-human, half-demon daughter of the interdimensional demon Trigon and the human woman Arella. Her birthplace and the home realm are Azarath. She is a prominent member of the superhero team Teen Titans. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 9-A normally, far higher at her peak Name: Raven, Rachel Roth (civilian name) Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Female Age: 14 years old in Justice League vs Teen Titans, 15 years old in The Judas Contract Classification: Human-Demon Hybrid, Member of the Teen Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Empathic Manipulation, Healing (Can heal someone by empathically entering their own subconscious mind and ease their pain), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Aura (Her telekinetic powers manifest as a purple aura around herself and the targets she telekinetically controls, though she can use her Telekinesis without it), Forcefield Creation (The aura around herself can shield her from energy attacks and she can create magical shields to defend herself or her allies and friends), Enhanced Senses (Can possess others people's senses and use them as her own. Is able to sense incoming beings), Sealing (Sealed Trigon into a magical crystal), Summoning (Summoned her father to Azarath), Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Becomes far more powerful when she tapes in her true power), Flight, Astral Projection, Power Nullification (Nullified Brother Blood's new powers), Portal Creation, Teleportation (Of herself and others), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Varies, Small Building level normally (Can easily overpower fighters like Robin and Brother Blood's soldier. Stronger than her father's demons), far higher at her peak (Sealed her father Trigon, an interdimensional demon who can destroy entire worlds with ease, into a magical crystal and did it twice) Speed: Supersonic reflexes and flight speed, far higher at her peak (Sealed away Trigon before he could react) Lifting Strength: At least Average Human, higher via her powers Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Easily defeated Trigon's demons) Durability: Small Building level by herself (Can resist to Blue Beetle's attacks), higher with shields Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range by herself, at least several meters with her powers, Cross-Universal at full power (Sealed her father on Earth while being on Hell) Standard Equipment: None notable at first, the crystal she used to imprison Trigon later Intelligence: Gifted. Possesses an extended knowledge about magic and supernatural forces and can use her powers in creatives ways to defend herself or her friends to fight her enemies. Managed to find a way to stop her father Trigon, an interdimensional demon that can easily destroy worlds, by imprisoning him into a crystal. Weaknesses: Can be sometimes exhausted by using her powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 9